deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dept. Heaven Wiki:Chat Log
9/7/2013 9:29 Revitalizer: hello! i'm gonna go ahead and make you an admin. 9:30 Rolf96: hi! awesome, thanks! 9:31 Revitalizer: is there anything you need help with right now? like you said, i can help with tables and such 9:32 Rolf96: alright, i want to make some templates riviera character templates! 9:32 Revitalizer: riviera character? okay, cool. i can do all the coding and stuff, here's how you can help: can you make a list of the things you think should be included in the table? you can make it whenever (no rush or anything), i ask because you're working with the material right now and it's been a long time since i have and i don't remember really what's important and what isn't 9:52 Rolf96: hmm, i think i have no idea right now weapon lv 1 lv2 lv3 9:59 Revitalizer: hey, that's alright, in the next day i'll build something to start and you can let me know about things when you think of them. sound good? that way we can just improve it over time. 10:04 Rolf96: ookay 10:04 Revitalizer: cool! 10:16 Rolf96: hey, about dept heaven's facebook page... Maybe I can take care of it 10:20 Revitalizer: you wanna be an admin on the page? awesome! have you already "Liked" the page? when you do, i can add you as an admin on it. by the way, i want to let you know i'm going to keep a log of this chat on the wiki for the sake of transparency, BUT i'll edit out the parts where we talked about where we are from so that personal information isn't public. 10:22 Rolf96: alright, I have liked the fb page. Just add me.. anyway, the facebook page doesn't have any links to this wiki 10:28 Revitalizer: i thought it did in the "About" section, but i could be wrong. either way i'll fix it and make sure it gets one. 10:28 Rolf96: oh, sorry- the one who's wrong is me.. AMOUNTS OF UNECCESARY FRUSTRATION WITH FACEBOOK EDITED OUT 11:03 Revitalizer: success!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 11:07 Rolf96: it works! 11:07 Revitalizer: finally... why does facebook make everything so frustrating? >_< at least it's all good now. ^_^ 11:10 Rolf96: Can i invite my sister too? She is Crystalmaiden27. Maybe she can help this page... 11:12 Revitalizer: haha i had no idea you two were sisters. XD but yeah, i don't see the harm. what's her name? i might be able to see her already? 11:13 Rolf96: https://www.facebook.com/******** this is her fb page 11:15 Revitalizer: done! you two can feel free to post media and stuff if you'd like or whatever interesting stuff comes to mind. :) if the Wiki were an American company you'd be known as our social media director. :p 11:19 Rolf96: heehee thanks 11:21 Revitalizer: no problem. thank you for taking so much interest in all this! is there anything else you want to go over right now? 11:21 Rolf96: umm... about badges. can you add more, I think if you add more the number of them this wiki's editor might increase 11:23 Revitalizer: maybe we can start by customizing them, making them unique to Dept. Heaven. since you're an admin now you have access to Special:AchievementsCustomize and make some of you own if you have ideas. i'll try to customize some too soon. good idea! *and can make 11:30 Rolf96: anyway what do you think about gulcasa's page should i make garlot's page? or should i add garlot's information on gulcasa's page? 11:33 Revitalizer: about the page generally, i think it has good information, about garlot, i don't have a strong opinion, but it seems to make sense to include both in 1 page. do you want me to create a redirect page from Garlot to Gulcasa? that way when Garlot is linked to, it'll automatically go to gulcasa 11:36 Rolf96: if you say so, you may create it 11:37 Revitalizer: done Garlot now redirects if you change your mind in the future, it can always be separated. 11:39 Rolf96: okay, hey do you know the good website to get many dept. heaven's images? 11:45 Revitalizer: hmm... not really. there's http://lacrimacastle.net/ but i would probably recommend getting permission first to use those images since many were personally created by their admins. i do have a BUNCH of sprites, character art, and screenshots from Gungnir though that were available on that game's official site for a while. do you want me to email them to you? 11:46 Rolf96: okay, email it to ***********@yahoo.com thanks hey, i think that i should eat right now, see you! bye-bye!